Contigo
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Ni la muerte podrá separarme de ti... *yaoi* twincest. Si eres homófoba/o, no leer...


**Contigo**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Nota:** Si eres homófoba/o, mejor no sigas adelante; si te molestan las alusiones al sexo y/o el incesto, go away, lo advierto para no tener que leer flames tontas. Este es un songfic, género despreciado por muchos pero que es una forma de expresarse tan válida como cualquiera. Si un fic que has hecho te recuerda una canción, o una canción te inspira un fic, ¿porqué no ponerla como complemento?

Es corto, salió un poco raro, melancólico y angsty, y está escrito en primera persona. A algunos esta manera de escribir puede resultarle molesta, pero a mí me encantan los POV, so bear with me!

Los personajes y situaciones de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción _I'm with you_, que es de Avril Lavigne ^^.

*****************************

Todo ha terminado ahora. Debería sentirme relajado; después de todo, se supone que estoy muerto y puedo descansar.

Pero no es así. Sigo aquí, perdido pero junto a ti.

No sé porqué...

No quisiera tener que admitir que es por el dolor de extrañarte, por la agonía insoportable de no poder tenerte.

Pero es así, mi querido y tonto hermano. Es por ti.

Por ti, por ser igual a mí y a la vez tan diferente; por tus cabellos, por tus ojos dulces, por tu sonrisa inocente, alegre y tonta... tú y tu extraña perfección tan cercana al desastre, tu confianza, tu valentía tan cercana a la idiotez, tu lealtad a tus ideas y a tus amigos.

Todas esas cualidades que yo no poseo.

Yo odiaba al mundo. Aún lo odio. Pero no puedo odiarte a ti, y si alguna vez creí hacerlo, lo hice con tanta intensidad que no podía llamarse odio. Sólo pasión.

Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú. Eres, y siempre has sido, mi todo, mi único. Y sé que yo también lo soy para ti.

Sé que sentiste dolor al matarme, y sé que sentiste que debías hacerlo para liberarme, al tiempo que liberabas al mundo de mi tiranía. Sé que me extrañas.

Sé que me amaste. Sé que aún me amas, como yo a ti.

_I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Cuando me mataste te sentiste libre, pero conmigo murió una parte de ti. La mejor o la peor, no lo sé; en todo caso, parte de tu esencia. Sé que sentiste el cielo y el infierno, sé que ahora vives en el purgatorio aunque no permites que nadie lo advierta.

Yo era tú. Tú eras yo. Ambos fuimos uno cuando nadie podía vernos.

Aunque ya no tengo forma física, puedo evocar el calor de tu cuerpo cuando los recuerdos me envuelven, como un hechizo. Tú, besándome con esa pasión ruda de la que nadie te creería capaz... tú, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de esa lujuria casi inocente, tan extraña, tan tuya... tú, haciéndome gritar de placer al sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos, sintiéndonos completos por primera vez en la vida, porque mi alma y la tuya son una sola...

La luz de tus ojos iluminando la oscuridad de los míos, tu sonrisa aligerando mis rencores, tus manos aliviando mis tormentos.

Tu humildad venciendo a mi orgullo, tu dulzura corriendo por mis venas como un río de espesa miel.

Tú, llevándome con tu cuerpo a un lugar de luz, paz y placer, aunque fuera por un momento... por un instante...

Sin embargo, hoy estoy aquí en la oscuridad, solo, mirándote dormir y sin poder tocarte.

Porque estoy muerto.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home?   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand,   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you_

Sólo me siento un poco feliz cuando estoy junto a ti. 

Pero es una felicidad inquieta, contradictoria, porque me llena de angustia no poder tocarte cuando te miro hablar, sonreír, dormir. 

No sé si algún día podré descansar de tanto amarte, de tanto extrañarte; no sé si algún día podré ser libre de verdad.

A veces, cuando duermes, como ahora, roncas. ¿Eres consciente de eso? No lo creo. Es irritante. 

Sin embargo, aunque se supone que ya no tengo deseos, quisiera despertarte y hacerte el amor hasta que grites mi nombre, hasta que llores por mí, hasta que supliques que vuelva, que lo haga una y otra vez. Interesante...

Irónico también, ¿no?

Quiero inclinarme hacia ti y morder la piel suave de tu mejilla, de tu cuello, de tu pecho. Hundir mis dientes en tu carne hasta casi poder probar tu sangre caliente en mi boca... como lo hice una vez.

Me imagino devorándote, excitado por el sabor agridulce de tu piel levemente brillante por la transpiración.

Tú sabes de lo que soy capaz. Me conoces.

_I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is there anybody here I know?   
Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone  
_

Sé que aún recuerdas esa noche, como yo. Aquella burbuja en la que nos encerré para evitar que tus amigos, que estaban tan cerca, pudieran percibir mi presencia y evitar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Quería unirme a ti y después matarte. Quería apoderarme de tu alma, y destruir tu cuerpo una vez que lo hubiera poseído. Y tú lo sabías.

No podía soportar que fueras parte de mí y que no fueras mío.

Pero eras más sabio que yo. En tu inocencia, siempre has sido más sabio de lo que yo soy ahora, o de lo que fuimos juntos hace mil años.

Sabías que yo no te mataría, y mucho menos después de _eso_. De alguna manera sabías que al final me vencerías, y que tendrías que matarme.

... y por ello me amaste con todo tu ser, por eso te amé con todo mi ser.

Recuerdo tu voz. Recuerdo tu aroma... tu aroma a canela y a hojas de otoño... tu sabor dulce y picante en mi lengua. Recuerdo mis manos sobre tu piel perfecta, recuerdo tus manos arañando mi espalda, los suspiros suaves que brotaban de tu boca, mi cielo y mi infierno.

Lo único dulce, lo único sagrado, lo único hermoso que hay en mí eres tú. Quería tenerte, debía tenerte, pero fuiste tú quien se apoderó de mí, lenta y completamente.

Por eso aún estoy aquí, junto a ti, aunque ya no pueda respirar tu aroma, ni besar tus labios, ni tocar tu piel; sólo necesito estar a tu lado.

Debería desear que me liberes, pero no quiero. Estoy condenado a amarte, tu espacio es mi celda, tu aliento es mi aire y no quiero ser libre.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home?   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you._

De pronto te mueves y murmuras algo en sueños, algo que no puedo distinguir pero que suena a súplica, a ruego.

Me escuchas? ¿Puedes escucharme susurrándote al oído todas las cosas que siento por ti, como una tormenta que murmura, ruge y llora?

Soy yo, la otra mitad de tu alma... estoy aquí contigo.

_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you   
_

Ella duerme a tu lado y se despierta con tus movimientos. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Es ella quien ahora posee tu cuerpo, es a ella a quien haces sentir lo que yo sentí.

Sé que también la amas.

No como a mí, sino de una forma distinta, aunque igual de intensa; ella no es parte de ti como yo, pero tus sentimientos por ella son fuertes y profundos. Y como tú la amas, yo también la amo.

A mi manera un poco retorcida, claro. Después de todo, somos distintos tú y yo.

Aún en la muerte, sé lo que sientes y algunas veces puedo experimentarlo también, como cuando vivía.

Te despiertas de ese sueño inquieto y descubres que ella está a tu lado, mirándote. Sonríes y la abrazas, y ella te besa, preguntándote si estás bien.

- Estoy bien, Anna.

- Estabas diciendo algo y moviéndote... como si fuera una pesadilla.

- No era una pesadilla...

- Lo recordabas de nuevo, ¿verdad? 

- No lo recordaba... él no se ha ido. Está aquí. Puedo sentirlo, y sé que tú también.

- Sí - ella suspira, acomodándose en tu abrazo.

- Gracias por entenderme, Anna - dices, posando un beso en su frente.

- No tienes porqué darlas. Te quiero - sin más, cierra los ojos y se queda dormida casi de inmediato.

Tus ojos continúan abiertos, aunque puedo ver cómo comienzan a cerrarse por el sueño. Entonces sonríes, y siento que me sientes.

- Buenas noches... hermano.

No puedo resistirme y me acerco a ti. Me "acuesto" a tu lado y te mueves, ya con los ojos cerrados y a punto de dormirte, para envolverme en un abrazo que puedo "sentir".

Sí, puedo sentirlo. Tu aroma a canela y a brisa de otoño me invade, y me hundo en ti.

Y cuando el mundo comienza a desvanecerse a mi alrededor, todo lo que puedo escuchar es el latido de tu corazón.

La música más hermosa de todas, porque eres tú. Porque somos los dos, juntos.

Porque suena a ti. Suena a paz.

_Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_  
  
  
**N.A.:** Awwwww... pobre chico, ¿no?. Pero bueno, esto se me ocurrió y qué se le va a hacer, no es como si el pobre fuera precisamente un ángel ^^. Quedó horroroso, sé que me pasé de tueste, pero disfruté escribiéndolo. Esta es la pieza compañera/secuela de otra que escribí, pero aquella es un PWP totalmente yaoi y en ff.net no se permite postear NC-17. Si lo quieren leer, me lo piden que yo les diré de mil amores dónde encontrarlo xD.

Gracias a **Dryden**, mi querido amigo y beta reader de todos los fics que he hecho, por tener la paciencia de leer y hacer sugerencias aunque el yaoi no sea su fuerte xD. Dedicado a todas las fans de los deliciosos gemelitos Asakura en la red ^__~. Flamas (que desecharé, porque no necesito más calor teniendo a los hermanitos en la imaginación xD), comentarios y demás serán bienvenidos...


End file.
